


你闻   番外

by 03_07



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03_07/pseuds/03_07
Kudos: 2





	你闻   番外

相叶最近很苦恼，整个人闷闷不乐的样子，每叹一次气，二宫就敲他的脑袋一下，很有节奏。  
“你不好好在自己家里待着，来我家干嘛”  
“......合着之前见天往我家跑的人不是你了”  
“我去你家那是关爱自闭儿童，你来我家是打扰我游戏人生”  
说好的人间有真情，人间有真爱呢，打小一起长大的发小都这么嫌弃自己，谁还能是真的喜欢自己呢，相叶被打击到了，默默的蹲在墙角画圈圈。  
“行了行了，有话快说”二宫不耐烦地打断了他的戏精行为。  
“nino你不是知道的吗，那个我是cake这回事”相叶凑了上来，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“离我远点”二宫皱了皱眉头，推了推对方“你想说什么”  
相叶也不在意，顺从的退后一些，有点忸怩，看了二宫一眼，欲言又止，几次过后，二宫一个抱枕丢了过去“不说就走”  
“小翔是fork啊”  
“我知道，怎么了吗?Fork也不一定会做出过激的举动，某种程度上来说，你们不是天生一对吗”  
“谁知道他是喜欢我的味道还是喜欢我这个人啊!”相叶的眼神大概可以称之为哀怨。“谁愿意每天都吃一种食物啊，万一他吃腻了想要换换口味怎么办”  
“你每天吃炸鸡呢，八百年都没有变过”  
“那能一样吗!我喜欢炸鸡，但是我还可以吃其他的食物，小翔吃正常的食物也品尝不出来什么味道”  
二宫捏了捏自己的眉心，这家伙，这会儿思路倒是清晰了起来。  
“那你觉得我会对润君变心吗?”  
“诶，怎么突然扯到你身上来了”相叶露出一个困惑的表情，显然有点跟不上对方的节奏。  
“因为”二宫用手顺了顺眼前的刘海，漫不经心的说道“我也是个fork啊”

——什么！！！  
果然，对方情绪起伏很大，早知道就不说了。  
“那小和闻到我，岂不是很...那我...”  
“放心，我对你一点想法都没有”二宫飞快的打断了他“樱井翔我不知道是从什么时候开始的，但是我从小就没有味觉，所以吃什么都一样，对食物也没有什么执念”  
二宫顿了顿，“至于你，虽然一直能够闻到你的味道，但是我不喜欢甜食”  
“你之前遇到的那个人，和fork无关，单纯的就是个变态而已，因为我不觉得自己这种属性和你做朋友有什么关系，一直就没有告诉你，我们不是一直都相安无事吗”  
“不过”二宫突然变得有点害羞，“能够遇到润君，总觉得是命中注定一样”  
？？？？  
“润君是cake?”  
“嗯”二宫点了点头。  
“那是什么味道的?”相叶好奇的问到。  
“你问这么多干嘛，你又闻不到，总之和你这种闻起来腻腻的味道完全不同”二宫从沙发上站了起来，“我说，你也该回去了吧”  
“最后一个问题，nino你在上面?”  
二宫营业微笑脸：关你屁事。

*  
冬季总是很难捱，空气里都是湿冷的感觉，这种天气二宫是万万不愿意出门的，所以接到相叶电话的时候，接听之后，就很迅速的打给了樱井翔。  
自己才不要在这种冻手冻脚的季节里出门!  
樱井接到二宫电话的时候正窝在家里写稿子，听完电话之后，一把把手机扔到床上，快速的爬了起来，换了衣服，打理了一下头发，急急忙忙的开着车往二宫说的地方赶去。  
车子停在一家取名为金枪鱼的店门前，樱井皱了皱眉头，心里暗暗的吐槽一下店铺的名字还是很快走了进去，他轻轻的推开了大门，一阵清脆的风铃声响起，引起了服务员的注意“先生晚上好，请问有什么可以为您服务的吗?”  
淡淡的抹茶味道在鼻端萦绕，樱井越过对方的身体，视线精准的锁定在缩在角落里的那个有点单薄的身影，他礼貌的笑了笑，指了指那个人所在的方向，“我朋友在等我。”说完就很快的跑了过去。  
相叶整个人都缩了起来，脑袋埋在自己的臂弯里，头发在昏暗的光的照耀下，看起来毛绒绒的，让人很想要摸一把，这么想着，他也这么做了。

“......唔”相叶感觉到有人在摸他，发出了一个不甚清晰的音节，好像喝的有点多了“nino?”他试探着问道，头都没有抬起来，感觉到对方的手从脑袋上离开了，好像摸了摸自己的脸，下意识的蹭了一下“nino你来了”  
虽然知道二宫和相叶没有什么，还是有点不悦，一把掰过相叶的肩膀，让他正对着自己，“是我。”  
“樱井翔?”相叶好像有点糊涂，皱着眉头问他。  
“我们回家”樱井让他靠在自己的怀里，一手拿着他的外套，一手扶着他，踉踉跄跄的往外走，对方倒是也意外的安静，没有闹腾。  
明明是个cake，明明怕生还敢自己一个人出来喝酒，也不怕被拐走了，樱井在心里嘀咕，正要出门的时候，突然被揽住了，看起来像是店长的样子，个子不高，长着一张面包脸，看起来软乎乎的样子，有点可爱。但是这个可爱的人说出的话一点都不可爱“对不起客人，你要带着小相叶去哪里?”面包脸一副很警惕的样子，手还抓着相叶的衣角不放。  
自己本来正陪着相叶等二宫接他回家，中间只不过是去了一趟卫生间，回来就看到相叶在被陌生人哄骗着回家，大野做出凶巴巴的表情，试图威胁对方。  
樱井叹了一口气，把衣服塞到对方的手里，对方下意识的接住了外套，松开了手，一个慌神就看到眼前的男人开始打电话，然后把手机递给了他。  
又是经过二宫一番解释，大野才道了歉，让樱井带着相叶离开。

*  
出了大门，一阵冷风吹了过来，忍不住打了个抖，相叶的脑袋也顺着肩膀的动作滑落了下来，樱井用手托着他的脑袋，对方却抬起了头：“你想要干嘛?”  
“醒了?”樱井侧头看他，对方的眼睛黑亮，刚才的酒意消褪得干净，沙沙的嗓音在耳侧响起，让他的耳朵跟着热了起来。  
“带你回家。”  
“回家?”对方又小声的嘀咕了起来，然后再一次把脑袋靠了上来，手臂也紧紧的贴了上来，甚至蹭了蹭他，那股甜甜的味道又不断地通过空气传了过来。  
樱井咽了咽口水，距离上次，他已经很久没有吃过东西了。  
虽然对着醉酒的人有点不厚道，不过——  
管他的呢。

一把捞过对方，抬起了他的下巴，对方还抬着眼睛，用一种很无辜的表情看他，是你引诱我的，樱井暗暗的想，为自己开脱着，然后不再犹豫，印上了对方的嘴唇。  
“唔......”他让人靠在自己怀里，外套掉落在地上也没有管，室外冰冷的空气和身体的热度形成了一种很奇妙的对比，仅仅是嘴唇的碰触完全不够，舌尖像是有自己的意识似的钻到了对方的口腔里，他尝到了很浓郁的酒味，还有很浅的被掩盖在酒气之下的抹茶味。  
相叶没有拒绝，甚至很顺从的让他的舌头扫过粗糙的舌面，勾着他的舌头纠缠，你来我往的动作着。

两个人吻得气喘吁吁，直到呼吸不顺、身体发软才分开。  
有点糟糕，不能再继续了，得赶快回家，樱井借着一点残存的理智，把相叶从自己的身上分开，弯腰捡了外套，又花费了很大的力气，才把对方带到了车库，塞进了车里。好不容易给他扣上了安全扣，对方却抗议着扭动着身体，一脸的不满。  
“乖、雅纪，一会儿就能够到家了。”关上车门，调高温度，樱井准备开车回家，相叶扭动了一会儿，却发现自己挣扎不了，索性也不再动作了，等上了路的时候，相叶的酒劲儿终于上来了，沉沉的睡了过去，樱井借着路灯的光看着对方睡颜，心里一阵安心，十分熨帖。  
等到了家里，怎么样都叫不醒对方，樱井无奈，到嘴的食物跑掉，不由得苦笑一声，正准备替他脱掉衣服换睡衣的时候，对方又突然睁开了眼睛，把樱井吓了一跳，不过还是凑了上去，问他：“要喝水吗?”  
“洗澡、要洗澡，不洗澡不能上床的。”对方很认真的回答，让樱井吃不准相叶到底是清醒的还是醉了。

“那我带你去洗澡”结果对方依旧是步子不稳的样子，樱井无奈的扶着他，看样子根本还是要靠自己。替他解开了衬衫的扣子，解开第一个扣子的时候，樱井心里就起来一点不一样的心思，指尖忍不住轻轻的触碰了一个对方的乳首，听到对方无意识间发出的声音，又用指甲刮了一下。  
樱井却又不动作了，看了对方一眼，相叶正被服务着，他的手突然离开，也委屈的看了过来。  
接下来的事情就变得顺理成章起来。

*  
脱掉浸透了水的外套，勾头吻了上去，花洒也被他顺手打开，热气一下子盈满浴室，眼前的人也变得模糊起来，相叶感觉身上的衬衫黏糊糊的，想要脱掉，却被他阻止了“不要脱，这样很好看。”  
稍微拨开一点贴在胸膛上的衬衫，手指轻轻的捻起胸前的突起，使了点劲儿，一手不断地往下滑过去，握住了他的器官。  
对方眯了眼睛，好像有点羞涩。  
“相叶雅纪”他叫他的全名，“要不要。”  
“给我。”相叶回答，说完自己又因为害羞捂住了自己的眼睛。  
给你，给你，全部都给你  
我的眼，我的嘴，我的心，我全部的身体，给你，都给你。  
相叶雅纪，樱井翔整个人都给你。

手指在对方突出的蝴蝶骨的位置流连了一会儿，顺着脊椎一路向下，酥酥麻麻的感觉不断地透过神经传递到大脑里，身体跟着做出反应，战栗起来。  
嘴唇轻轻地啃着对方的耳垂，啃过脖颈，来到喉结，轻轻地啃咬了一下心形喉结，被牙齿碰到的时候，相叶发出了小小的呼声，樱井笑了下，抬起头安慰似的亲了亲他的嘴唇，只是片刻的停留，又很快来到了胸前，手指的触碰和唇舌不断地动作，让相叶弓起了身子，不断的把自己往樱井的身上贴近更多，“你快一点，别搞这些虚头巴脑的事情。”他有点不满的催促着。  
“哦?”樱井发出一声疑问“雅纪不喜欢?这些虚头巴脑的事情”说着还坏心眼的捏了一下手里的器官，相叶猝不及防的发出一声闷哼。  
“快点”没有过多久，随着对方不断加快的速度，他一阵失神，交代在对方的手里。

湿透的衬衫还贴合在大腿根上，有些液体也喷溅出来，樱井顺着他的视线看了一眼，“我就说了你穿白衬衫很好看。”说着手指从衬衫的下摆伸到了后方，指头钻了进去。  
因为喝过酒，加上又已经释放过一次，相叶的身体还很柔软，对方进入的很顺利，手指很快就不断的增多，手指顺利的适应之后，他握住对方的腰，缓慢的刺了进去，先是前端被容纳了。  
偏偏这相叶又紧张起来，到这个时候樱井也没有办法抽离，把对方往自己身体的方向带了一些，欲望又挺进一些，这个推进并不轻松，甚至有耐心如樱井也有点烦躁，却又不能着急，只能小幅度的抽动着，把自己一点一点的送进对方的身体里，最后忍无可忍一个用力，终于把自己完全的送到了对方的身体里。

相叶大口的喘着气，对方和自己贴合的很近，几乎没有一丝缝隙，一下又一下的进攻着，对着对方的动作，他又一次感觉到不同于手的感受，身体的某一个点，被碰触的瞬间，产生了一种很奇妙的快感，似有似无。  
樱井不是第一次做，自然懂得如何寻找让他快乐的地方，几次试探下来就找准一个点，不断地顶弄，相叶终于忍耐不住地叫了出来，声音喑哑，听到樱井的耳中，如同对方对他的嘉奖，更加卖力的动作着。  
随着他的动作越来越快，相叶知道对方也到临界点了，大脑一阵空白，他就什么都不知道了。

*  
等到他再次恢复意识的时候，已经是第二天了。  
“雅纪”醒来的时候，对方听到声响从房门里发出了声音，探出头来看他，相叶浑身都很累，也就没有动作，小声的应了一下。  
对方却凑了上来“雅纪，雅纪”的蹭着他的鼻尖，一副撒娇的样子“我听二宫说了，你好可爱哦”  
“什、什么...”相叶结结巴巴的问道。  
“雅纪担心我是因为味道还是因为你本人才和你这样那样啊。”樱井回答的坦然。

相叶正准备炸毛，却被对方的手指抵住了，“嘘”  
“听我说，我呢，雅纪的脸是我的type、味道我也很喜欢，我们这种人，确实除了cake什么东西都吃不出味道来，但是我呢，我的话，在之前味觉正常的时候，可是喜欢荞麦面到每天吃这个都行”  
“小蛋糕也喜欢，贝类也喜欢，但是如果是雅纪的话，这些我都可以放弃”  
“嗯，我的意思是，我只喜欢雅纪，可以一辈子只吃雅纪。”樱井说到后面脸也有点红。  
“雅纪?雅纪?”樱井在等待对方的答复，却看到他低着头，不由得有点奇怪，“你怎么了?”

“谁、谁要给你吃啊!”相叶红着脸回答。  
“那不就是你了”樱井笑了起来，一把抱住对方，“太好了，雅纪终于答应了，那我们就是正式交往了。”相叶想了想，还是顺从的回抱住了对方，心里也跟着柔软起来。  
“雅纪”过了半晌，对方的声音在耳边响起。  
“嗯?”相叶还沉浸在这种温情里，很随意的回应着。  
“你闻起来很好吃的样子，我现在可以吃你吗?”  
“樱井翔你离我远点!”  
End


End file.
